I'm just showing you who you belong to
by Roxification
Summary: Fill for the GKM. After being outed, Santana develops a little fandom around her. A sexy flexible, lesbian cheerleader in their town? Heaven! But Brittany is not happy with this. Girls making moves on her girl? No way! Time to show her who she belongs to.


Despite the fact that that awful commercial outed her to basically everyone in Ohio, Santana Lopez was doing fine. At least she has one person who will always stand behind her, always support her, and always love her. Brittany has changed her life from the moment they met. As a little kid, Santana already was a bit of a bitch. She would push Rachel Berry face first in the sandbox on the playground, to be laughing at her the next moment. Earlier this year she kind of grew a soft spot for the annoying midget with the huge beak. She stood up for her and treated her the same she always did, and even sung a (even though it is a slightly offensive song regarding lesbians) song with her in Glee to show her support.

Pretty much everyone in Glee club is still the same to her. She and Quinn bonded again, and the girls hang out on a pretty regular base now. Just like now, where she and the blonde are hanging out in her room. After her so called 'update' where she said that her parents were okay with it, she didn't lie. Her mother and father are going to LBGT meetings every other week, and every time a girl comes over – even if her mom knows she is exclusive with Brittany – the open door policy is being used.

''So, how do you feel now that everyone knows?'' Quinn asks while laying down on Santana's bed. The Latina crawls on the bed next to her, and looks up at the ceiling.

''I don't know. It feels weird. Not having to pretend anymore. Not having to pretend to like the boys I used to date, and not having to hurt Britt anymore.'' Santana explains. Quinn nods in understanding, and turns around, so she is facing Santana.

''You know I don't change the way how I feel about you right? I love you, you're still my best friend.'' She says softly. Santana sighs, but turns around also and cuddles into her best friend's side.

''Thanks Juno. That means a lot.'' Santana mumbles in Quinn's shirt. They lay like that for a couple of minutes, watching TV, when the door opens and her favorite blonde walks in. However, when she sees Santana so intimate with Quinn, she can't help but feeling a sting somewhere in her torso.

''Hey Santana. Hey Q.'' Brittany says softly as she makes her way over to the bed. She lays down next to her girlfriend, and leans in to give her a sweet kiss. However, panic rises on Santana's face, and she turns away, making Brittany's lips land on her cheek.

''San what's wrong?'' Brittany asks, hurt written all over her face.

''Britt I can't, Quinn is here.'' Santana says in a hushed whisper.

''Oh come on Satan, I don't care, just give your girl a kiss will ya? Look at her pouting!'' Quinn says while pointing at Brittany's lower lip which is forming the cutest pout Santana's ever seen. The Latina leans forward and catches her bottom lip between her own lips, kissing it softly.

''Sorry babe. It's just kind of new for me you know?'' Brittany nods in understanding, and pulls Santana half on top of her.

''I know. But you don't have to worry, cause if anyone where ever to make fun of you, or to make you feel bad, I'll kick their ass.'' The blonde says. Santana smiles. This is the Britt she knows. In class Brittany is pretty ditzy, she'll have to admit. But her girl is actually pretty smart. Well, people smart. One look in your eyes, and Brittany knows what you are feeling. Kind of creepy actually. Also, when it's just the two of them, another side of Brittany comes forward. The thing is, and Santana never will admit this when you confront her with it, but Santana is a total bottom, which makes Brittany an awesome top. Her girlfriend is such a stud when it comes down to her. And no, not in the 'I want a dick' kind of way, but in the 'confidence is sexy' kind of way. Brittany knows she is sexy, and she loves to show it. Plus, she is definitely a better dancer that boy Chang. And you know what they say about dancers in bed.

Anyways, Santana cuddles into Brittany's side, and with the three of them, they watch TV, until it's time for Q to go back home, after they ate. Brittany stays over as usual, and around 10 pm they are both exhausted of…. previous activities so to call. They are currently in their post sex haze, and cuddle naked under the sheets, Brittany spooning Santana from behind.

''So how do you feel about people knowing now?'' The blonde asks. She feels Santana shrugging.

''I don't know. Okay I guess? I'm just really happy that I have you.'' Santana says softly while turning around. She gazes into Brittany's beautiful blue eyes, and kisses her. After a few sweet pecks, Britt grabs Santana's lower back, and pulls her even more into her own body. They lay forehead to forehead, hands playing with each other. After some sweet kisses, and some hushed whispers, they eventually fall asleep like that.

**XxXxXxXx**

The next day at school, Santana feels a little bit uncomfortable. First, there was a junior who had the nerve to come up to ask her if she could carry her books. Regardless, the girl was pretty, but Santana isn't interested in other girls but Brittany.

Then at lunch, she felt a hand graze her butt in the lunch line. When she looked behind her, she saw that Chelsea, one of the Seniors in the cheerleading squad, give her a smile. A weird one. Trying not to pay much attention Santana went to after school practice after she had Geometry with her girlfriend last period.

Being the captain of the Cheerio's (seriously, she doesn't even take Becky seriously as a co-captain) has his perks. For example, she is back on top of the pyramid. But that could also be the case cause some dumb bitch complained about her not being comfortable with Santana at the bottom, because she might be able to look up her skirt. The girl wasn't even attractive, so she shouldn't have to worry. All straight people immediately think that all gay people are attracted to them, just because they're girls. Well news flash for you girls, not every one of you is pretty okay? So don't sweat your butt. Santana Lopez is a one woman kind of… woman.

Back to Cheerios practice. Santana stands on top of the pyramid, flexing her muscles to prevent them from shaking, and wears a big smile. However, that smile faints when she feels a soft hand running up and down her thigh, not that high, but noticeable. Looking down, she sees the back of Michelle. Okay she has to admit, she is slightly attractive with her long blonde hair, and her muscular body, but that's it. The girl was always jealous of her, and now she is suddenly interested? Oh hell naw. With a small kick, she pushes away the wondering hand of the cheerleader. Little does she now that Britt saw it all from where she was standing beside her on top. The tall blonde has a hurt expression on her face, but doesn't let coach Sue know.

After cheerios practices comes the most uncomfortable part. Showering. It was never really a problem, and she would just hop under the shower with the rest of her team, but right now she doesn't know if her team is still that comfortable with her around. Just as she is about to go to one of the private stalls with everything she needs in her hands, still fully dressed, Michelle calls her over from under the shower.

''Hey Lopez! Get your cute butt under the shower! We don't care that you like the ladies.'' The blonde says. Feeling relieved, Santana undresses and takes her shampoo with her. walking in, she immediately spots Brittany, butt naked, and wet, and hot… and damn, she just wants to shower with her. So she does. Fuck what the other girls think, she is just going to shower like they always do. And that is with Britt. She walks over to her girlfriend, and smiles widely at her. She is surprised when Britt's reaction isn't the way she was hoping for. None the less, she gets a smile, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes like it always does.

''Hi.'' Santana says softly as she sets her shampoo on the edge of the little wall that separates the different stalls. Brittany steps out of the hot stream of water to make room for her girlfriend.

''Hi.'' She whispers back. Brittany looks really sad. She looks down at her feet, not in Santana's eyes like normally. Santana senses something is wrong, and carefully lifts Brittany's chin with her index finger.

''Hey baby what's wrong? You can tell me sweetheart.'' Santana tells her reassuringly.

''I just don't like the other girls touching you and calling your butt cute. I'm the only one who is allowed to call your butt cute.'' Brittany pouts. Santana lets out a chuckle, and takes both of Britt's hands in hers. She steps closer, and looks around to see if anyone is looking. When she sees that everybody is busy washing themselves or already back in the locker room. She steps closer to Brittany, their belly's touching. She guides the blondes hands towards her ass, leaving them there. Brittany squeezes softly, and Santana wraps her arms around her neck, whispering seductively in her ear.

''This butt is only for you baby, you know that.'' Brittany whimpers, and squeezes a little harder. Santana start to kiss her neck, when she hears one of her teammates yelling.

''Hey keep that behind closed doors, dykes!'' The blonde dancer immediately retracts her hands from Santana's body, and makes her way over to the dark haired cheerleader.

''I suggest you shut up before I will show you every corner of this room..'' Brittany says angrily, stepping closer to the girl, who is definitely scared now. Except she makes a huge mistake.

''Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it dumb bitch? Slap me? your live in your own little Disney World. Nobody even takes you seriously.'' Brittany is furious. Normally she hates violence but she can't help herself as she pushes the girl with both hands, and the cheerleaders falls with her back hard against the stone cold wall.

''That is bullshit! At least I'm not afraid to come out for my feelings! Yeah, don't act like I didn't saw you checking Santana out just now. If I ever see one of you look at my girlfriend again, I won't be as nice anymore.'' The bubbly blonde yells at her teammates. Brittany's chest is heaving, and her hands are balled into fists. However, when she feels two soft warm arms encircle her tummy, she relaxes immediately.

''Britt baby, calm down. Please, look at me sweetie.'' Santana says trying to calm her down. Brittany turns around and hugs her girlfriend tight.

''I'm sorry. I just.. I get so angry when people call us that. It's like something takes over me. Just like when someone else is looking at you, or touching you. It's like this fire inside my stomach and it needs to get out somehow.'' Brittany explains.

''It's okay now Britt Britt. She knows she needs to back off now.'' Santana reassures her. Brittany nods, and they walk back into the locker room to get changed in a fresh costume.

Luckily the girl was too scared to tell coach Sue what Brittany did. And even if she did, there is no way that Sue would send Britt away right before Regionals. She is their best dancer.

**XxXxXxXx**

The rest of the week goes pretty well. After some hanging out with Quinn and Santana, Brittany is on her way to Santana's house again. It's Friday night, and normally they would go to parties or just go out to bars, God bless fake ID's. But recently the couple is trying to make the most of all the free time they have together. So, currently, Brittany is holding all of her favorite Disney classics under her arm. Jungle Book, the Little Mermaid, Pocahontas. Oh not to mention Mulan. Mulan kind of her reminds her of Tina. But she would just look weird with short hair. And Mike would look pretty weird also. Like a gay Asian. Hmm, pretty much every boy with blonde hair looks gay. Or guys with pants that are just a little bit too short for their legs, and wear bow ties all the time. Like Blaine. Brittany doesn't like Blaine that much, she thinks as she walks further.

Ten minutes later she arrives at Santana's and lets herself in the house. She walks up to Santana's room, to find her girlfriend typing away on her phone.

''Hey babe, already here?'' Santana asks her while giving her a greeting kiss.

''Hi, yeah, I brought a couple of movies with me.'' Brittany says showing them. However, Santana doesn't even pay attention as she is still typing on her phone.

''Who are you texting San?'' Brittany asks as she sits down beside her on the bed.

''Oh it's just Alice. She asked if I would want to hang out sometime.'' Santana says absently.

''Oh okay. What did you say?'' Brittany asks. She doesn't even get an answer, Santana just laughs at a new incoming text.

''If you want to hang out with this Alice girl I can go.'' Brittany offers. With that Santana's head snaps up, and lays her phone on her nightstand.

''No! No babe, stay. I'm sorry, I'm just really relieved that people still want to hang out with me after I was outed.'' Santana says as she carefully grabs the dvd's out of her girlfriend's hands. Brittant smiles, finally that smile that reaches her eyes.

''So, what movie do you want to watch babe?''

**XxXxXxXx**

It's Tuesday. Two days until Regionals. And the school is losing its mind. Six girls. There are six girls who already came up to her and asked her out. Sure, she is a hot, flexible fiery Latina, and from the previous reverences of guys she used to sleep with (yuk), she is an animal between the sheets. At first, she was a bit uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention. But, as the days progress, she is starting to enjoy it. The winks, and the little waves she gets, it's kind of flattering. It's not like she is going to actually do something with the phone numbers she got, but hey, it's only in good fun. Besides, she could never cheat on Brittany.

''Hey Santana!'' The Latina turns around, and sees Alice making her way over.

''Oh hey. What's up?'' Santana asks.

''Oh nothing, just wanted to know if we were still on for this afternoon. You, the Spanish tutoring you promised?'' Santana remembers she promised Alice to help her with Spanish, cause, you know, she is fluent.

''Oh yeah sure! Uhm can you come over after school?'' Santana asks. Alice beams at her, and nods her head.

''Yeah sure! I see you there sexy!''

Wait what? did Alice just called her sexy? Hmm, maybe this whole tutoring thing wasn't such a good idea after all.

**XxXxXxXx**

She was right. Total disaster. Alice was being way too handsy, and sitting way to close to her, thighs touching. Occasionally she would brush her fingers over Santana's. It made the Latina very uncomfortable, so she ended their lesson early, and jumped in the shower. After that was done, she climbed in the bed, and texted her girlfriend for the rest of the night. She asked if she was ready for the big tournament, and if she had packed everything she needs. They will be leaving tomorrow, to settle in, and to meet and check out the competition. They will be staying in a pretty fancy hotel, since Sue took care of that. She hopes she will be roomed with Britt's. Maybe if they are quiet, she could relieve some stress she is feeling now, like every time before a big tournament.

After talking to Brittany for a while, they say their good nights and Santana immediately falls asleep.

**XxXxXxXx**

They are on the road for about an hour now. Another hour to go and they are at the hotel they are staying in. However, Brittany is being weird again. She didn't respond on her good morning text, even when Santana made sure that Brittant put her phone on the charger. Santana walks over to her from where she was sitting next to Michelle.

''Hey babe what's wrong?'' Santana asks as she sits down next to her girlfriend.

''I'm sad San.'' The blonde pouts.

''How come sweetheart?'' She asks while putting her arm around Britt's shoulder. Instead of answering, Brittany hands her her phone, which is showing a clip of.. Santana? Yeah, it's her! it's compilation of her dancing on the cheerios, and even some photos from Facebook on it! Tha fuck?

''Britt where did you find this?'' Santana asks worriedly.

''YouTube. I thought it was fun to just search you. I typed in Santana Lopez hot cheerleader, and this clip came up!''

''But Britt, there is nothing wrong with this video! It's just me dancing and some photos from Facebook. In a bikini none the less, but it's pretty much innocent.'' Santana tries to soothe her girlfriend.

''That's not why I'm sad San. I know you can do all this stuff and I know how flexible you are. It's the reactions that make me sad.'' No idea that she made Santana blush with that comment, she shows the views and reactions.

**Views: 1034.**

**Comments: 275.**

''Wow. That is a lot of comments.'' Santana says pleasantly surprised. She scrolls through the comments, and her jaw drops in shock.

**Lovesgirls35: Wow, she is so HOT! And she is a lesbian! I would do her so hard. Too bad she has a girlfriend. She doesn't know what she is missing! ;) **

**Imtoobad: Damn, werk it gurl. Bend those flexible legs. **

**Canttouchthis: Damn, we would make such beautiful babies together…. *sigh***

**Ambahh89: Omg, this girl is so sexy. And she is going to be at Regionals tomorrow in Ohio!**

**Latinasnumberone: I am definitely going to watch the Regionals competition tomorrow. **

The comments don't stop. They are all about Santana is hot, Santana is sexy. And Santana likes it. She has her own little fandom! That's awesome. If all these girls are actually going to show up at the competition, she better keep them away from Brittany. She looks over to Brittany who looks like fire is about to shoot out of her eyes.

''Babe calm down! You look like you are about to kill someone!'' Santans says worriedly.

''Yeah because all these girls are hitting on _**my**_ girlfriend!'' Brittany exclaims.

''Baby, nobody can top you. Well I can, but not in that way. You are the only one for me! Yeah, the attention is nice, but you are the one I love sweetheart. Do you understand that?'' Brittany smiles and nods, and claims Santana's lips with her own.

**XxXxXxXx**

Regionals was a piece of cake. However, the girls on YouTube weren't kidding. There was actually a small group of girls who all had team Santana on the back of their shirts. After the competition, and finding out that they were the winners, Santana walks back to her room. Brittany is already taking a shower, but Santana kind of felt the need to talk to the girls who were cheering for her. And wow, these girls weren't kidding. One of them even had the nerve to ask if she would show her abs. Which she didn't decline by the way. It felt kind of weird, all these girls all over her, touching her and flirting with her like she is some kind of celebrity.

Little did she know, that Brittany saw it all happen. Yeah she trusts her girlfriend, but she doesn't trust these girls. But when she sees Santana lift her shirt up to show of her abs, it became too much. She storms to the room, and jumps on the bed, face first. She has to make sure Santana doesn't leave her for some kind of girl that is more a fan of her than actually in love with her. Brittany comes up with a plan eventually. She is going to show Santana who she belongs to. In the best way possible. She has to admit, she is a jealous person. When she becomes attached to something or someone, she doesn't like to share it with other people. Like that Barbie doll she got for her birthday when she was 8. She took the doll with her to school, and was playing with it during recess. A little girl walked up to her, and snatched the doll out of her hands. Brittany, always being a little taller than average, chased the girl, and pushed her down on her knees, making the other girl cry, and running of to tell it to the teacher.

She got detention for ten minutes that day, and she hated violence ever since. But girls messing with the love of her life? And then Santana enjoying it to the fullest? Oh no, not on Brittany's watch.

**XxXxXxXx**

Santana walks in the room, only to find it empty. She walks over to the bed, and lays down. Out of nowhere, Brittany returns from the bathroom in booty shorts and a tank top. She jumps on her, effectively pinning her hands above her head.

''So, enjoyed all that attention?'' Brittany asks.

''Uh yeah, a little bit.'' Santana answers honestly, still oblivious of Brittany's intentions. Brittany lowers her head, and starts sucking on the Latina's neck, making her moan.

''Yeah? So showing of your abs is a little bit?'' Brittany asks again, now biting on her neck.

''Ow Britt! That hurts!'' Santana shrieks. She likes it when Brittany gets rough, but biting is a bit too much. Brittany pulls away, but pulls Santana along with her.

''Get up.'' Brittany demands softly. Santana obliges, feeling a little started, and follows Brittany into the bathroom.

''Sit on the sink.'' Britt says again. Still confused about what's going on, Santana sits on the sink. Britt steps in between her legs, and plants her nails in Santana's bare thighs, making the girl shriek. Brittany leans in, and whispers in her ear.

''I think you need to be reminded who you belong to.'' Brittany whispers huskily in her ear. She takes off Santana's short shorts, and throws them somewhere in the bathroom. She looks back into Santana's eyes, to see that her eyes are pitch black.

''Oh yeah? How are you going to remind me?'' Santana challenges, making Brittany smirk. She slides Santana's panties down very slowly, and starts kissing her neck again.

''You just watch baby.'' She says before lifting her girl's shirt up also, leaving her in only her bra. She reaches behind her back with one hand, and unclasps it like she does it all the time. Well, she actually does that all the time, so it kind of makes sense.

Brittany's hands come up to Santana's breasts, and she starts massaging them. Her kisses move lower, on her collarbones, eventually on top of her boobs. She sucks on the soft flesh, affectively, making the Latina wrap her fingers in blonde hair, and moan softly. Brittany grabs the back of Santana's thighs, and scoots her closer to the edge of the sink. Eventually when she is happy the way her girl is positioned, she starts kissing her way down Santana's abs, back up to her breasts, and let a single finger wonder further down. She feels Santana is already really turned on, and gathers the wetness on her finger. She retracts it, and sees that it's glistering with the raven haired girl's essence. In a torturing slow pace, she brings her finger up to her mouth, and very slowly and sensually licks it off.

''Hmm my favorite flavor in the world.'' Britt says, making Santana moan again, louder this time. Deciding to tease a little bit more, the blonde starts kissing Santana's neck again, while both hands are teasing Santana's hipbones, slowly stroking them. When she is done with another hickey, she moves once again to her girls 'rambunctious twins' as she calls them herself. Santana is slowly losing her mind. She knows Britt is good with her mouth, but she kind of needs it somewhere else now.

''Britt Briit, please baby.'' She is already begging, after what? Ten minutes of foreplay? Brittany just laughs softly, but doesn't listen.

''I don't think you quite understand who is in charge here babe.'' She mumbles on caramel colored flesh. Her left hand slowly makes its way back up her body, and starts playing with her nipple.

''Uh, baby _**please!**_'' Santana whines as she bucks her hips, looking for any kind of friction. Brittany kisses her way down again, but doesn't stop this time. When she reaches her destination, she dives right in, licking and sucking in her girlfriend's clit, who grabs a fist full of blonde hair in shock.

''Oh _**fuck!**_ Yeah keep doing that _**oh!**_'' she moans. Brittany rolls her tongue a couple more times, and it's embarrassing how close Santana already is. Brittany slowly enters her with her long slender middle finger, and slowly thrusts in and out. Santana is slowly starting to lose it, and the feeling that comes up in her lower stomach is heavier than usual.

''_**Uh **_Britt, baby I think I'm gonna _**ah!**_'' she manages to get out. Brittany however, is not slowing down. With a pretty fast pace she moves her single digit in and out of her girlfriend, and lets her tongue do the rest. Suddenly she feels all of Santana's muscles tighten, and hears a loud scream from above her. Santana being this loud gets clarified as she feels spurt after spurt of cum shoot out of her vagina. It tastes a bit different than cum, and it's a little bit more watery, but it's not bad. After licking and thrusting a couple more times to let her ride it out, she retracts her finger and mouth, and kisses her way up her girl's body again.

''Britt that, was.. _**Just wow.**_'' Santana breathes out, chest still heaving. Brittany just stands there and smirks again.

''Oh honey, you didn't think I would let you go off the hook that easily huh?'' Britt says as she taps her own thighs. It's a sign for Santana to wrap her legs around Britt's waist, which she does. With her hands on her tight butt, the strong blonde walks them back to the bedroom, and lays Santana down in the middle. Not wasting any time, she plunges two fingers inside Santana's tight hole.

''_**Huaah Britt fuuuck!'' **_Santana moans at the pleasure of being filled. Brittany just smirks and thrusts in deeper, making the girl beneath her see stars.

''Does anyone makes you feel this good baby? Huh?'' she asks after one specifically hard thrust. Santana is shaking her head no so hard, it's a miracle she doesn't strains her neck.

''N-no one baby, only you!'' She moans. Brittany keeps going, but slightly slower.

''Yeah? So you know now your body is mine right?'' Brittany asks cockily.

''Only yours babe, _**uhh!'' **_ The Latina shouts. This satisfies the blonde, as her thrusts pick up again.

''Come for me gorgeous. Let go, come baby.'' She whispers in her ear as she thrusts with all her strength. Santana lets go, and another – what feels like to her – endless spurt of lube-ish substance seeps out of her vagina. She is absolutely spent. Al she wants to do is sleep.

''Baby, please stop, I can't take another orgasm like this. I need to drink something to refill the moisture content in my body.'' Santana chuckles with her raw voice. Raw from all that yelling and screaming. Chuckling, Brittany walks to the bathroom and fills her a glass of water. She hands it to the cheerleading captain, who drinks it in three big gulps.

''What the hell was that Britt? I've never came like that. Twice!'' Santana says amazed. Brittany crawls beside her under the sheets, and motions for Santana to come lay on her chest.

''You squirted babe. It's pretty natural. And a confidence boost for me.'' Brittany says all badass. She earns a slap from the Latina on her arm.

''Hey quit being so cocky miss. Yeah you made me squirt twice just now, but that is going to change after I'm done with you.'' Santana says sleepily.

''Yeah? And when is that going to happen?'' Britt asks teasingly.

''Tomorrow morning.'' Santana mumbles. Brittany just smiles a wide grin. Mission accomplished.

''Hey and Britt Britt?''

''Hmm?''

''You know I would never, _**ever **_cheat on you right? I was just merely enjoying the attention. I hadn't expected that kind of reactions from all these girls.'' This makes Brittany very happy. Of course, her girl is allowed to enjoy some of the attention. But only some of them. Brittany might be sweet and loving all the time, but if you touch or look at Santana the wrong way, it's war.

''I know. I love you sweetheart. Now let's go sleep, I want my reward tomorrow morning.'' Brittany says as she pulls Santana closer.

''I love you too baby. So much. And yes, I'm going to rock your world tomorrow.'' She says before falling asleep soundly on her girlfriends beating heart.

**So? How was that? This was a fill for a prompt in the GKM, where pretty much the OP wanted Britt being jealous. Did it work out well? Let me know! Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**


End file.
